osservatorioterzosettorefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rotte dei migranti nel Sahara
Il deserto del Sahara unisce l'Africa sub-sahariana ai Paesi del Maghreb. Viene attraversato da migranti economici, in maggior parte dell'Africa occidentale, e rifugiati politici, provenienti soprattutto dal Corno d'Africa. Le traversate si effettuano a bordo di camion o fuoristrada, affidati alla guida di organizzazioni criminali che gestiscono il passaggio clandestino verso nord di uomini e merci. Durante i viaggi i passeggeri subiscono le razzie della polizia, dei ribelli e degli stessi autistiFabrizio Gatti, Bilal, Rizzoli, 2008.. Negli ultimi dieci anni, almeno 1.594 persone hanno perso la vita attraversando il Sahara, secondo le stime di Fortress Europe. Ma il dato potrebbe essere molto più alto, dato che quasi ogni viaggio conta i suoi morti, stando alle testimonianze dei sopravvissuti. Non tutti coloro che attraversano il deserto hanno come obiettivo l'Europa. Al contrario, molti rimangono nei Paesi del Maghreb, spesso come lavoratori stagionali. Nel Sahara finiscono anche i viaggi di riaccompagnamento alla frontiera organizzati dai governi nordafricani, abituati da anni, sotto pressioni europee, ad abbandonare in mezzo al Sahara migliaia di migranti e rifugiati rintracciati sul loro territorio in modo irregolareRfi, Des centaines d'Africains livré au désert. Molte persone hanno perso la vita in seguito a queste praticheFuga da Tripoli, 2008: Agadez - Dirkou - Sebha La prima rotta migratoria attraversa il Niger, congiungendo l'Africa centrale e occidentale alla Libia, da dove il viaggio talvolta prosegue verso l'Italia. Il percorso segue l'antico tragitto carovaniero via Agadez e Dirkou alla volta di Madama per poi entrare in Libia nei pressi del posto frontaliero di Toummo e risalire alla volta dell'oasi di Sebha (in Libia). Sulla rotta i migranti sono spesso vittime delle razzie di polizia e ribelli: Per chi rimane senza soldi il viaggio si tramuta in tragedia. Secondo diverse testimonianze le oasi del deserto nigerino e libico sarebbero disseminate di schiavi. Giovani partiti dall'Africa occidentale alla volta dell'Europa e rimasti bloccati senza soldi per proseguire né per ritornare. Gao - Tinzaouatine - Tamanrasset Sin dagli anni novanta, una seconda rotta migratoria attraversa il Mali, raccogliendo i flussi migratori in provenienza dalle regioni dell'Africa occidentale verso l'Algeria, paese di transito per raggiungere il Marocco e da lì imbarcarsi alla volta della costa meridionale della Spagna o delle isole Canarie, oppure tentando di entrare nel territorio delle due enclave spagnole di Ceuta e Melilla, in Marocco. La rotta segue i percorsi delle reti carovaniere transahariane praticate per secoli dalle popolazioni nomadi (tuareg) di Mali, Niger e Algeria. I nuovi snodi carovanieri rimodellano il paesaggio urbano e ripopolano di migranti e di gruppi dediti al trasporto e alla gestione del loro trasporto - ma anche al contrabbando di merci, droga e armi - le città di Gao, Kidal (in Mali) e Tamanrasset (in Algeria). Da anni il governo algerino pratica respingimenti alla frontiera dei migranti sub-sahariani sprovvisti di documenti di soggiorno. Così migliaia di persone ogni anno sono abbandonate in pieno deserto vicino ai posti frontalieri di Bordj-Mokhtar, al confine con il Mali, e In Guezzam, al confine con il NigerFortress Europe, Rapporto Algeria 2007. Succede così che migliaia di deportati transitino e sostino, a volte per mesi o anni, nelle oasi frontaliere come quella di Tinzaouatine, in MaliRFI, 21/10/05 «La 49e wilaya du Sable». I deportati si autodefiniscono in gergo aventuriers, avventurieri. Vivono in vecchie case abbandonate o nelle grotte dei massicci di pietra del deserto. Le abitazioni vengono denominate ghetto, e sono divise per nazionalità. C'è il ghetto degli ivoriani, quello dei nigeriani, quello dei camerunesi. Ogni comunità è organizzata con un presidente, un vice presidente, un segretario e un responsabile della sicurezza. In nessuna delle abitazioni c'è elettricità né acqua corrente. La prima città dista 400 chilometri, Kidal, in Mali. Nell'oasi non c'è telefono né Western Union. Chi vi è bloccato, sopravvive lavorando in condizioni di schiavitù per i tuareg che abitano nell'oasi. Oppure tenta di raggiungere Kidal avventurandosi in disperate marce a piedi. Khartoum - Kufrah I flussi migratori originari del Corno d'Africa transitano per la rotta che dal Sudan attraversa il deserto libico, superando l'oasi di Kufrah alla volta di Ijdabiya, sulla costa mediterranea. La rotta è praticata in particolare da profughi sudanesi, somali, etiopi ed eritrei. Il biglietto si acquista nei mercati di Khartoum, la capitale del Sudan. Da lì si parte su dei fuoristrada pick up che trasportano una media di trenta persone. Il viaggio - salvo imprevisti - dura un paio di settimane. I superstiti raccontano continui soprusi da parte degli autisti e della polizia. Molte le vittime, dovute tanto agli incidenti quanto agli abusi degli organizzatori dei viaggi Khartoum - Assuan Un'altra importante rotta è quella che porta dal Sudan all'Egitto, collegando Khartoum ad Aswan. Battuta fino a pochi anni fa quasi esclusivamente da sudanesi, dal 2006 anche gli emigranti eritrei percorrono questo tragitto, entrando in Egitto come via di transito verso Israele, paese che nel 2006 e 2007 ha ricevuto 10.000 richieste di asilo politico da parte di profughi entrati clandestinamente dalla sua frontiera con l'Egitto, lungo la penisola del Sinai, in maggioranza eritrei e sudanesiJerusalem Post, 12 giugno 2008. Nel corso del 2008, l'Egitto ha arrestato alla sua frontiera meridionale col Sudan alcune migliaia di profughi, eritrei e sudanesi. Secondo Amnesty International le autorità egiziane hanno rimpatriato almeno 1.200 richiedenti asilo eritrei nel giugno 2008Amnesty International, MDE 12/018/2008, 7 agosto 2008. Le condizioni di detenzione dei migranti nelle carceri egiziane sono pessime: Note Bibliografia * Gabriele Del Grande, Mamadou va a morire. La strage dei clandestini nel Mediterraneo, Roma, Infinito Edizioni, 2007. * Fabrizio Gatti, Bilal. Viaggiare, lavorare, morire da clandestini, Milano, BUR Biblioteca Univ. Rizzoli, 2008 * Stefano Liberti, A sud di Lampedusa. Cinque anni di viaggi sulle rotte dei migranti, Roma, Minimum Fax, 2008 * Bellu Giovanni Maria, I fantasmi di Portopalo. Natale 1996: la morte di 300 clandestini e il silenzio dell'Italia, Milano, Mondadori, 2006 * Il mondo in casa, "Limes", n. 4, 2007. * A. Bensaâd, Voyage avec les clandestins du Sahel in "Le Monde Diplomatiques", settembre 2001: 16-17. * A. Bensaâd, Agadez, carrefour migratoire sahélo-maghrébin in "Revue Européenne des Migrations Internationales", vol. 19, n. 1, 2007: 7-28. * S. Bredeloup, La Côte d'Ivoire ou l'étrange destin de l'étranger in "Revue Européenne des Migrations Internationales", vol. 19, n. 2, 2003: 85-113. * Caritas e Migrantes, XVI Rapporto sull'immigrazione, Roma, Idos, 2006. * J.-P. Cassarino, The EU Return Policy: Premises and Implications, Mirem de retour au Maghreb Project, European University Institute, 2006. * CISP-SARP, Profils des migrants subsahariens en situation irregulière en Algérie, Alger, mars 2007. * CESPI/SID, European Migration Policies towards Africa. Trends, Impact, and Outlook, Part I, Cespi Working Paper n. 24, 2006. * Lorenzo Coslovi, Spagna e Italia nel tragico domino degli sbarchi in "Limes", n. 4, 2007:227-236. * H. De Haas, Trans-Saharan Migration to North Africa and the EU: Historical Roots and Current Trends, Migration Information Source, novembre 2006. * Sandro De Luca, Le vie sahariane per l'Europa sono infinite in "Limes", n. 4, 2007:217-226 * European Commission, Technical Mission to Libya on Illegal Immigration, Report, 27/11-06/12/2004. * Francesco Forgiane, La mano delle mafie sui nuovi schiavi in "Limes", n. 4, 2007: 157-160. * E. Godschmidt, Storming the Fences: Morocco and Europe's Anti-Migration Policy in "Middle East Report Online", n. 239, Summer 2006. * M. A. Gomez, Reversing Sail. A History of the African Diaspora, Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, 2005. * M. Lahlou, Guardiani o partner? Il ruolo degli stati del Maghreb nella gestione delle migrazioni africane verso l'Europa, Cespi Working Paper n. 24, 2006 * F. Le Houérou, Migrants forcés éthiopiens et érythréens en Egypte et au Soudan, L'Harmattan, Paris, 2004. * Ferruccio Pastore, La paranoia dell'invasione e il futuro dell'Italia in "Limes", n. 4, 2007: 25-33. * Bruno Riccio, Emigrare, immigrare, transmigrare in "Afriche e orienti", n. 3-4, 2000: 4-40. * A. Triulzi e M. Carsetti, Ascoltare voci migranti: riflessioni intorno alle memorie di rifugiati dal Corno d'Africa in "Afriche e Orienti", n. 1, 2007, 96-115. * E. Vitale, Ius migrandi. Figure di erranti al di qua della cosmopoli, Bollati Boringhieri, Torino, 2004. * A. S. Wender, Gourougou, Bel Younes, Oujda. La situation allarmante des migrants subsahariens en transita au Maroc et les conséquences des politiques de l'Union Européenne in "Cimade", October 2004. * * Voci correlate * Diaspora africana * Rotte africane dei migranti * Rotte dei migranti africani nel Mediterraneo * Migrazione * Harragas Collegamenti esterni * Fortress Europe - Osservatorio sulle vittime delle rotte migratorie verso l'Europa * Migreurop * Storie Migranti Agadez - Dirkou - Sebha * Frontiera Sahara. I campi di detenzione nel deserto libico, Fortress Europe, 2009 * A sud di Lampedusa, video documentario, 8 minuti, di Andrea Segre. I viaggi nel deserto del Sahara verso la Libia, le deportazioni verso il Niger e le testimonianze dei detenuti a Sabha * Il sogno e l'illusione, video intervista, 19 minuti. Un rifugiato congolese racconta il viaggio nel deserto nigerino e gli abusi subiti dalla polizia libica. Di Enrico Montalbano Gao - Tinzaouatine - Tamanrasset * Algeria: le deportazioni nel deserto, 45 minuti, di Fortress Europe. Interviste audio a due deportati: le prigioni algerine, i morti del deserto e la vita a Tinzaouatine * Algeria: reportage fotografico delle deportazioni nel deserto a Tamanrasset, di Bahri Hamza, 2007 Khartoum - Kufrah * Frontiera Sahara. I campi di detenzione nel deserto libico, Fortress Europe, 2009 * Libia: intervista con i rifugiati detenuti a Zawiyah. "Non vediamo la luce del sole da mesi.. Siamo stati portati fuori, spogliati nudi e picchiati" * Come un uomo sulla terra, film documentario, di Andrea Segre, Dagmawi Yimer e Riccardo Biadene, 2008 Fonti * Categoria:Informazioni sui migranti